Laundry
by xxBloodxStainedxAngelxx
Summary: Mondays are despised by everyone. So When Robo decides to stay home on a whim, the last thing he expects is to have the best day of his life.  Yaoi. Robo Vacation and Little Storm.


LittleVacation/RoboStorm. My favorite people to stalk on FaceBook. In case you live under a rock, Little Storm and Robo Vacation are two of the most amazing authors in the Kuroshitsuji fandom on the whole dang internet. That being said, they are also secret lovers. Totally ship those two. Everyone does. Go read their stories and give them love~

Also, I am pretty sure this is the first but not the last published LittleVacation fanfic. Right? :D YAY FIRST!

Thank you to the lovely xnomdeplume for betaing this and helping me to actually finish while distracting me with hilarious things. xD I love you.

So, I do not own them; umm, they own themselves? Is a disclaimer needed? I don't know.

Without further adieu:

* * *

><p>"—Start off with a low of eighty-three for this morning, a high of ninety later into midday."<p>

"Ah, shit…" The twenty-six year old mumbled, clicking off the alarm clock unenthusiastically. "I fucking hate Mondays…."

With that, the editor rolled out of bed and pulled on his mid-calve, black combat boots. There was no need to get dressed, seeing as how he had passed out in his clothes from the day before. He stretched, using all of his willpower not to lie back down and sleep for the rest of the day. The throbbing headache was not helping the situation, either.

Noting to himself that this day was going to be complete shit, he dragged himself to his floor-length mirror, eyeing his reflection for a brief moment. He had dark rings around his chocolate eyes, which could easily be covered by his glasses. His short hair looked messed up from sleeping, but that was the style now, wasn't it? His white wife-beater was wrinkled, but his hoodie would cover that anyway. But it was so hot out….'Shit,' he thought, pulling the undershirt off, 'I hate this damn weather. '

He slowly made his way across his messy room to his closet, searching for something 'office appropriate' he could wear. After a few minutes of fruitless effort, he slammed the closet door shut, earning an angry bang on the thin wall from the neighbors.

"Fuck it!" he mumbled, flopping back down onto his bed, shirtless. "I'm calling in sick."

With one hand over his eyes trying to block out the painful light that was streaming in through the windows, he used the other one to fumble around blindly on his night stand for his cell. After knocking a few empty liquor bottles and an empty pack of cigarettes to the floor he finally managed to feel his glasses and his phone. Pulling the phone a couple inches away from his face, he opened his fingers wide enough to let the light from the Smartphone blind one of his eyes as he scrolled through his contacts looking for 'work.'

After a few rings a chirpy males voice picked up the phone, greeting with the company's name as well as his own. "Ugh, yeah, it's me. What do you mean, 'who,' you have caller ID, you—agh, look, I'm sick, alright, doll? I'm not coming in today. Aha, so you do know my name! …No, no, I remember… Look, it isn't like last time, okay? I mean, do you hear a hooker in the background? Mm, he was hot, though, wasn't he? Gah, where did I put his phone number...? Ah, no, I'm still here. Shit, look, I'm sick. End of story. Be better by tomorrow. Unless you want to 'get sick' with me..? …Hello?"

He shrugged. Well, at least that was taken care of.

Flipping the phone onto the bed carelessly, he got out of bed once again. Walking back over to the mirror, he eyed his shirtless form. "Well," he sighed, "I guess it's time to do some laundry."

* * *

><p>"Mommy, what's wrong with that guy? Where's his shirt?" a little girl asked, tugging on her mother's sleeve as she pointed at the shirtless man walking down the hallway. The mother gasped slightly, taking her daughter's hand and dragging her away quickly.<p>

"Don't talk so loudly, honey. Don't look at him and just keep walking," she told her daughter quietly, glancing behind her at the strange man in only cargo pants and combat boots.  
>Robo sighed, hoisting his laundry basket a bit higher on his hip, glaring at the mother. She quickly turned her head, quickening her pace, pulling her daughter along.<p>

Kicking the door to the apartment complex's shared laundry room open, he made his way over to the unoccupied washing machines. Since it was Monday and most of the one bedroom apartments were made to accommodate single hardworking businessmen, there were not many people who would normally be in said room on a weekday morning.

Dumping his load of dark clothes into the giant machine, he fished around in his pockets for quarters. Finally locating them, he started to pull them out of his pocket, only to have his hand get caught at the last second. Jerking his hand out forcefully, the change was flung from his grasp and all fell behind the machine. "Fuck!" he mumbled, trying to reach behind it to retrieve his money. Finding the space between the washing machine he was currently trying to use and the washing machine next to it to be too tight of a squeeze for him to even stick his skinny hand through, he resorted to climbing on top of the machine to try and reach behind it. Ass in the air, he bent over the back of the washer in an attempt to reach his change.

It was at this particular moment when the door opened, letting in a young man carrying an armful of clothes, unheard by the one with his head behind the machine. Sighing, the young man quietly closed the door behind him, still unaware of another presence in the room. It wasn't until he heard grumbling from the other side of the room that he realized he was not alone. He nearly dropped his clothes when he looked over to find an ass greeting him instead of a face like he expected. After the initial shock, his first thought was "Nice ass, but what is he doing?" After a minute of staring, he walked a bit closer to try to see what the man was doing.

"Ah, fuck, why is this machine so...ugh...big?" The newcomer chuckled, causing the editor to jump up from the machine, bumping his head on the cabinet above in the process.

"Ow, fuck, what the hell?" he snapped, holding his head in his hands as he spun around to face the intruder. What he didn't expect to see, however, was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life.

The man was taller than him, with short multicolored locks, red on the left half, black on the right. He was thin and muscular, but not overly so, wearing a tight sleeveless white shirt with a bear hood attached to the back, dark skinny jeans, and bright red converses that matched his hair. Lost in a trance caused by the other's beauty, he hardly noticed when the taller male got closer, his light blue eyes boring into his own shit brown dark brown eyes. He realized that he was staring at the stranger, but before he could tear his eyes away, the taller male leaned down, caressing the side of his face.  
>Suggestively, the taller of the two whispered in his ear, "I'll show you another big machine, if you'd like?"<p>

The stranger's voice was like silk, wrapping around him to where he could not think rationally. However, it was the words that he spoke that snapped him out of his thoughts. As his eyes widened at the implications behind the handsome man's words, he blushed for the first time since he was in middle school. "No fucking way..." he mumbled under his breath, his hands dropping down to his sides from his head that was still throbbing.

"Is your head okay, little one?" the stranger cooed, sliding his hand up to the older males head where he had hurt himself.

"L-little one?" he choked, finally finding his voice. "You look younger than me. You're the one who's little."

Although his words were harsh he made no move to push the other man away. Taking this as a good sign, the man tilted his head to the side, pulling Robo's head closer to him, as if to look at his 'wounds' more closely. "And how old do I look?"

Adjusting his glasses he took a good look at the handsome man's face. "I'd say about twenty."

Giggling, the "little one" placed a kiss on his head, backing away again to where he stood about a foot from him.

"Close. I'm nineteen. My name is Storm, by the way."

Blinking up at him, his blush grew as he still felt Storm's lips on his head that had somehow stopped hurting. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Standing up, he pushed past Storm and sat on the dryer instead. "I'm Robo. Twenty-six, editor."

The younger male watched as he wiggled on the dryer, trying to make himself comfortable. He watched as the editor gave up trying to get himself a comfy seat and attempted to lie down instead. Forgetting that he was shirtless, he jumped when the cold surface of the dryer came in contact with his torso.

Laughing, Storm said "You certainly don't look it. You look more like you're seventeen."

Scoffing, Robo turned to where his back was facing Storm, pressing buttons to make the dryer turn to 'tumble.' Luckily, the dryers in the apartment complex only charged you half of the time. Supposedly that made them broken, but nobody complained. Shrugging, Storm started putting his clothes in the empty washing machine.

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me if you need anything," Robo mumbled.

Confused, Storm looked over his shoulder at the older male. "You live here, don't you? Why don't you sleep in your room?"

"Because," he yawned, snuggling into the now warm surface of the dryer, "I like to tell people I sleep with hot guys."

Storm burst into laughter, turning away from the sleepy man once again. "I am flattered you think of me so highly when we have only just met," he giggled, sliding his quarters into the washer and turning it on, "But I must admit that I feel the same way."

Trying his hardest not to blush any more, he ignored him and pretended to sleep.

* * *

><p>What felt like seconds later Robo felt something hot brush against his ear. Not yet wanting to wake up, he disregarded it as a bug and reached up to swat it away. Finding soft locks of hair instead of the expected bug, his eyes shot open to meet those beautiful blue eyes once again. Neither moved for a moment, until Storm broke the silence by whispering hotly "You're on my dryer."<p>

Robo shivered, then quickly recovered, stretching his arms above his head. "But," he whimpered seductively, arching his back to get close to the man, "It's so _warm_."

Smirking, Storm wrapped his arms around his arched back, bringing their faces only a few inches apart. "I can make you warm, baby."

"Is that so?" Robo licked his lips, thankful he had worn loose cargo pants that day.

"Want me to prove it to you?" he caressed Robo's back gently, their eyes boring into each other once again.

"Please." Without any more warning, their lips mashed together. Instantly, Robo moaned, opening his mouth to let the other enter. Storm happily complied, his tongue exploring the older man's mouth hungrily. Robo hesitantly ran his wet muscle along the bottom of Storm's, not sure what he was doing. He was never submissive before now, but the younger male was just so unlike anyone else had ever met before. Sensing his hesitation, Storm coaxed his tongue to play with his own.

Their tongues wrestled together for a while before they both needed air. When they pulled apart, Robo was breathing heavily, his eyes filled with lust.

Panting, Storm smirked, saying "You smoke?"

"You got a problem with that, sugar lips?" he snapped half-heartedly, running his hands above Storm's jeans, going under his shirt in the process.

"Hmm, not at all," he licked his lips, tilting his head to the side. "As long as you like sweet things, I suppose."

"Well," he responded, unbuckling Storm's belt, "I'm actually fonder of salty things..."

In a matter of moments, Robo had slid off the dryer, getting on his knees. Still breathing heavily from their heated kiss, he slowly unzipped and slid the man's skinny jeans down his waist, kissing along his hips as he did so.

Leaning forward, Storm grabbed a hold of Robo's head, pulling towards his still clothed erection. "What are you waiting for, baby?"

With that, Robo smirked mischievously and moved his mouth closer to the other man's crotch. The older male started kissing the tip of his the hard dick through the boxers, causing erotic noises to come from Storm's mouth. "Mmm, you're already so hard..."

Storm, gasping for breath, grabbed a fistful of the older man's hair. "Ugh... I need your mouth."

"I know you do, doll," he mumbled through his kisses, "And you'll get it."

He pulled the boxers down enough to reveal Storm's throbbing monster of a dick. 'Fuck,' he thought, staring at the massive cock, 'how is that going to fit in my mouth?'

Seeing Robo's speechless expression, he laughed, stroking the editor's hair lovingly. "I told you I had a big machine for you."

Leaning into the soft touches of the man above him, he leaned forward and licked the tip of the head. Storm hissed, bucking his hips at the contact. Taking this as a sign of approval, he took the head into his mouth.

Storm moaned, not expecting the sudden pleasure. As Robo circled his tongue around the engorged head of the massive cock, he ran his hands down his thighs, bringing the jeans and boxers with them.

Figuring he had tortured Storm enough for the time being, he rammed as much of the monster cock down his throat that he could, choking a little when he could hold no more, still leaving a good few inches out of his mouth. The sudden increase of pleasure had Storm nearly doubled over clutching Robo's head, moaning his name for more. "Ahh, I'm-ohh, baby-I'm coming-!" But instead of letting go like he expected, Robo wrapped one of his hands around the base of the thick cock, using his other hand to massage his tight balls. With a scream of his newly found lover's name, Storm came hard, shooting streams of cum into Robo's mouth again and again, until there was no room left.

After Storm had calmed down enough to release the death grip on Robo's hair, the shirtless male swallowed the load, standing up. He pressed a kiss to Storm's lips, who immediately latched onto Robo, wrapping his arms around him.

"That..." he panted, still coming down from his orgasmic high, "was the best blowjob I have ever had in my entire life."

"I'm glad to hear it," the older man purred, his voice making Storm's cock twitch back to life.

Kicking off his shoes along with his jeans and boxers, he grabbed Robo around the waist and whispered huskily in his ear "Weren't you looking for something behind the washer earlier?"

Feeling the now fully erect dick pressing against his bare back he moaned, nodding his head frantically.

"Why don't you try looking for whatever it was again?" he asked, nibbling on Robo's neck.

Biting his bottom lip he moaned, cursing himself for what he was about to say. "Wait," he gasped when a sensitive spot on his neck was licked, "We need to...ah! We need to prepare."

Reluctantly letting go of the glasses-wearing male, Storm huffed, saying "You have ten seconds to do whatever the hell you think will prepare you before I tear you in half without preparation at all."

"Ooh, so forceful~" he panted, trying to find enough support in his knees to walk across the small room to lock the door. After he had made sure nobody would interrupt them, he climbed on top of the washing machine that still had his unwashed clothes in it. Not being able to wait for much longer, the multicolor haired man pulled the cargo pants in front of him down, along with the boxers underneath.

Letting out a squeak of surprise, Robo grabbed onto the cabinet, pulling himself away from Storm.

"N-now wait a minute!" he pleaded, opening the cabinet doors. "I have a reason for being up here, you know." He quickly searched the cabinets, tossing aside laundry detergent and fabric softener until he finally found the prize he was looking for. A bottle of sunblock. "I knew this would come in handy on a hot day!" he exclaimed joyously, closing the cabinet doors and climbing down from the washer before Storm could protest.

"Here," Robo breathed out, trying to think around the feeling of Storm's hands on his ass. "You'll need this." It wasn't like Robo to be the submissive one in any kind of relationship and it was an extremely foreign feeling to him; however, for some odd reason, it felt so right that he could not stop himself from obeying Storm as he ordered him gently to turn around and face the washer.

"Now, my darling," he cooed into his ear, "Just what were you reaching for earlier, anyway, when I got that amazing view of your ass?"

"Quarters," he whined, gripping Storm's arms tightly as his cock was stroked for the first time, "My money for ah- my laundry." He gasped and bucked forwards in between words, trying to make Storm touch him more.

"Why don't you reach for those quarters, baby?" he breathed, biting Robo's neck greedily. With a moan he bent over the machine, gripping the sides tightly in preparation. Storm took this time to lather his hands and cock with the sunscreen before gently rubbing circles around Robo's puckered entrance, making him jump from the sudden cold. "Relax, darling. I'm not going to hurt you_ too_ badly." He giggled, slipping his lathered finger inside his tight hole.

Robo moaned loudly, his grip tightening on the sides of the machine. The finger went in rather easily because of the lube, but Storm could tell he was still very tight.  
>"What, am I your first? You don't seem like a virgin." At this Robo couldn't help but laugh.<p>

"No, I am just not normally so su-ahh-sumbissive..." In the middle of his sentence, Storm added another lubed finger to his tight entrance. Storm started thrusting his digits in and out of him, scissoring him when he felt that he was used to them. Adding one more finger into Robo's now semi-stretched hole, Storm brushed past Robo's sweet spot making him buck his hips in pleasure.

"Ah!" he yelled out in ecstasy, arching his back. "God...fuck! Storm, I need you in me!"

"That's all you needed to say, babe."

And with that, he slid the head of his cock into Robo. He screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, tensing against the foreign object.

"You need to relax, darling." He hissed, reaching around Robo to once again stroke his hard on. Submitting to the pleasure, he leaned back into Storm, signaling it was alright to continue. Without any more warning he rammed the rest of his cock into Robo.

The editor threw his head back, letting out a strangled scream. "Ah, you are...so tight..." Storm panted, biting the older's shoulder. After a few minutes and nearly all of Storm's will power, Robo gently thrust backwards. Not being able to hold back any more, Storm took this opportunity to slide halfway out and ram into him again. This time Robo's scream was one of pure pleasure, as Storm had hit his prostate full on.

"Fuck, Stormy, right there!" he screamed, thrusting back into him harder and harder with each breath. Storm happily complied, picking up his pace. With each thrust he made sure to hit Robo's sweet spot, making him cry out his name. Their thrusts became harder and harder, the washing machine hitting the wall each time. After a particularly hard thrust that had both their heads reeling, Robo came, screaming his neighbor's name.

Hearing the sound of his name called out so wantonly and the feeling of Robo's walls tightening around him sent him over the edge. It was not two thrusts later that Storm came hard into Robo, the older male's name on his tongue all the while.

A few minutes later, when their breathing had gone back to normal, Storm gently slid out of his partner, kissing him on the shoulder he had bitten earlier. Shaking, Robo leaned against his arms until he was in a semi-standing position. He turned to face Robo, who in turn had leaned back over him in favor of kissing him once again. As soon as their lips were about to meet, a loud knock was heard on the door.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" an angry yet familiar female voice shouted. The landlord, Mrs. Dong. Storm stiffened, looking at Robo pleadingly.

"Shit," he mumbled, "I just got this apartment, I can't get kicked out yet!"

"Don't worry," Robo soothed him, caressing the side of his face with the back of his hand, "I'll handle it."

And with that, Robo pushed away from Storm, cum dripping to the floor as he bent down to pick up the paid of red converses. This earned a confused look from Storm, but no questions were asked as he pulled up his cargo pants, covering any sort of fluids that might have been on his lower half.

"Go stand behind the door so she can't see you." He ordered, waiting patiently until Storm complied before walking over to the door that was being frantically pounded on by the landlady. Opening it just enough to stick his head out, he was greeted by the sight of a short middle aged woman of Asian descent. Before he had a chance to say one word the woman was yelling at him asking him what was going on and if he understood that there were other people in the building besides himself.

In response, Robo just held up the pair of converses and simply said "Shoes in the dryer."


End file.
